poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling Darkseid/Lex's true colors/The Rookie becomes a hero
This is how Battling Darkseid, Lex's true colors, and The Rookie becomes a hero goes in Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. is enraged Darkseid: Once again, you disappoint me, Desaad. I will deal with you later. For now, I have some uninvited guests to attend to. jumps down Lex Luthor: Bring it on, Darkseid. There can only be room for one criminal mastermind! Darkseid: So be it, Mr. Luthor. So be it. they battle Darkseid knocks down Darkseid approaches Darkseid Desaad: My lord, the last piece has been extracted. Darkseid: Yes. he begins to understand it Darkseid: Yes, of course. It's so simple. I understand everything. Kai: He has the Equation! Green Lantern: The entire universe will fall. The Joker: Eh. My diary was empty anyway. Nya: Quick, Hal, get the Rookie! Lantern gets Rookie goes through a portal Green Lantern: And he's gone. Why do we ever trust this guy?! Cole: Focus! appears with the others Lex Luthor: I may not have superpowers or heroes, but I have their uses. Never underestimate Lex Luthor. Lloyd Garmadon: Can we focus here? smirks he splits up the Ninja, the Justice League, and the villains Kai: Come on, guys! Let's show this chunk of space rock a thing called, "Spinjitzu"! begin the battle Darkseid: The Equation is mine! Adam appears Darkseid: So, the fabled Teth Adam arrives. Black Adam: Luthor wasn't joking about the situation. Kai: Of course he wasn't. Adam! electrifies him we cut back to Nya's team Darkseid: You cannot stop me! appears Gorilla Grodd: Luthor was serious. controls Desaad obeys Grodd Grodd punches Darkseid we cut to Rookie's team Darkseid: You fools! shoots Darkseid Sinestro appears Sinestro: Time for battle! his dragon to attack Darkseid and Sinestro high-five Lloyd Garmadon: We should be going somewhere less, falling. Batman: Luthor, bring us back to the surface! are brought back to the surface of Apokolips Darkseid: How? I have the complete Equation. I know the secrets of the universe. Batman: Not quite. I think our friend here isn't from our universe. The Flash: What? Kai: How do you know? Batman: Rookie turned up just before the Crime Syndicate, which makes our superpowerful stranger from Earth-3. The Rookie: Yep, it's true. Batman: When Rookie absorbed the Mother Box power, it was altered by their Earth-3 make up. uses his powers to turn Darkseid and his minions good Darkseid: My Parademons. What a hideous corruption. No, must, resist, urge to, smile... to smile Oh, who am I kidding? This looks lovely. Jay: It's turning them good? How did you know? Batman: World's greatest detective. Darkseid: Hey, can I play? Can I still be your leader? We can all have cake! Granny Goodness: I like cake! Kalibak: I want a kitten! Batman: This peace may not last. But it's worth a shot. gets tea Darkseid: I do hope you'll stay for tea. takes pictures and P.I.X.A.L. hug and Nya have tea Kai: It's time to go! Superman: Luthor? Luthor, are you there? Darkseid is neutralized. Bring us back and then send this planet to the other side of the galaxy. Lex Luthor: Well, I could do that. Superman: Luthor? Lex Luthor: The thing is, Superman, I've now got you all in one place. Once again, I'm in the position to rid myself of all of you with the flick of one switch. The Joker: Oh, not again. Lloyd Garmadon: I knew we shouldn't have trusted him! Superman: Luthor, don't! now they are sent to the other side of the galaxy we see the crowds at LexCorp as Lex gives a speech Lex Luthor: People of Metropolis and Earth, I, Lex Luthor, have rid you of Darkseid and his fire planet. In payment for my services as the Earth's protector, I shall only demand a title, of say... Emperor! crowd doesn't like the idea Citizens: Boo! Lex Luthor: Oh, dear, you're forgetting. All of your favorite heroes are gone... he hears Zane Zane: Now that is the only way to travel. Lex turns around to see Rookie, the villains, the Justice League and the Ninja Lex Luthor: Oh, uh... hey there. I was just telling the crowd here of the noble sacrifice you made. Citizen: No, he wasn't! looks at the crowd approaches him Batman: out handcuffs Are you gonna come quietly? Lex Luthor: You're arresting me? Superman: You're an escaped criminal, remember? Lex Luthor: But what about the Rookie? at the Rookie Superman: Rookie played a big hand in saving the planet. Then didn't deliberately leave us marooned halfway across the galaxy. Batman: Rookie engaged in criminal activities, like a pro. Wonder Woman: And that's it? You don't get a chance to make a better choice, Batman? We need to be better than that. You could join us and help make a real difference. The Joker: Or, you could.... shuts Joker's mouth Lex Luthor: Yes, you could join us and have a lot more fun! looks surprised looks at the Legion of Doom, the Justice League, and the Ninja he sides with the Justice League and the Ninja Wonder Woman: You made the right choice. Batman: Hmm. We'll see. Lex Luthor: After everything I did for you? The Joker: Didn't you try and send them to the other side of the universe? The Rookie: his head Lex Luthor: Shut up, Joker! The Joker: Twice? shakes him as Livewire escapes with them Cold runs away as the Justice League and the Ninja stop them Wonder Woman: Coming? he notices Killer Frost Killer Frost: Mind if I join? The Rookie: The more, the merrier. she follows the Justice League and the Ninja follows them as they pose heroically as the film ends